<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smellin' Like a Mini-bar by hopelessly_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624245">Smellin' Like a Mini-bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me'>hopelessly_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is on a mission, Bucky was not having a good day, Clint and his dorky rambling notes, Clint and his guilty conscious, Drunk Clint, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Mission flirting, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pre-Slash, Undercover Clint, adult themed beverages, drunk Bucky, mentions of Ronin Clint, mentions of drunk sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is on a mission to track down Ronin and bring him back to S.H.I.E.L.D., and he thinks he found someone who could help him do that. He might have gotten a little distracted by the bartender, his eyeliner, and the adult themed alcoholic beverages he was serving up. What harm could a little flirting do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Bingo Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smellin' Like a Mini-bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my Winterhawk Bingo fill O1 (Mission flirting).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> This whole day is turning out to be a fuckin’ mistake </em> Bucky thought, freezing his ass off in Malmö, Sweden where he didn’t speak a lick of the language. No one really wanted to help him, which was likely due to the scowl on his face because <em> he was freezing his ass off </em> , and now that he finally found the bar that was rumored to have mercs in it, everyone was eyeing him, sizing him up. He was going to kill Fury for sending him to this hell hole. What part of <em> I hate the cold </em> didn’t the guy understand?</p>
<p>Bucky cozied up to the bar, catching the bartender’s eye. If this place was filled with mercs, this guy didn’t seem too fazed by it. He was laughing with some of the patrons, holding a finger up to Bucky. Some of the patrons looked at Bucky, an odd expression crossing their face before they would look away. <em> Just great- a bar full of people who could try to kick my ass into next Tuesday. </em>Bucky needed a better gig.</p>
<p>A tall man came up to Bucky’s side and said something. “I don’t speak Swedish, or Norweign, or Finnish,” Bucky said. “Might want to try a different language.”</p>
<p>“You are in my spot. Move,” the man growled out.</p>
<p>“So find a new one,” Bucky said out of the side of his mouth, waving one hand around. “Plenty of seats.” Sizing him up, Bucky didn’t really enjoy the prospect of having to fight him. Big build, big hands, looked like a prick. Bucky was pretty sure they were against murder inside establishments- looked bad for business. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<p>“Americans- always such assholes.” Bucky went through the motions when the man grabbed his shoulder and hauled him up. He wanted to reach for one of his knives, even a gun, but Bucky was learning patience. Stupid Steve for making him talk to stupid Sam.</p>
<p>“Åh!” The bartender repeated the phrase a few times, vaulting over the bar to try to get between them. “Come on, break it up. Stefan- it is rude to treat guests that way.” Bucky was taken back by the American accent he heard, and even more surprised that a touch of the hand on the other man’s chest seemed to be enough to keep the man back considering his focused gaze. “Come on. You know what you need? Sex on my face.” </p>
<p>Bucky felt his jaw drop at the suggestion but the other man turned his gaze onto the man between them before he busted out a loud laugh. Stefan’s hand came down onto the bartender’s shoulder, a wide grin. “I like you. You need to stay,” he said. He pointed to Bucky. “Be happy.”</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you that drink. Sorry Arham!” the bartender said to a patron who grunted and nodded as the bartender vaulted onto the other side again. Stefan went to sit down in a chair across the bar.</p>
<p>Bucky was stunned, uneasy in his spot for a moment before he sat back down. The bartender went back to speaking what Bucky assumed to be Swedish, laughing and smiling as he made a cocktail, then flitted over his way. He didn’t appreciate the guy before but now that Bucky got to take his time, he soaked it in. Tall as hell, trim with wide shoulders and defined arms. Bucky wanted to focus on a few of the tattoos there, they looked fresh, vivid. His dark hair was in a state of chaos, the side shaved down to create a fauxhawk but the top was an absolute riot. Nose piercing, ear piercings, a dash of eyeliner accentuating bright blue eyes. And that <em> grin</em>, something too mischievous about it that would have pulled Bucky in back in the day. Hell, it was doing it that day too, but he was a <em> professional </em>now, so he needed to act the part. But with one wink to the person who was sitting near Bucky, he was fifty percent sure being professional was going to fly out the window.</p>
<p>“Americans- always a pain in the ass,” the bartender said teasingly. Bucky kind of wondered how the hell the seams on his shirt didn’t snap while he leaned against the bar, his biceps bulging slightly. His professionalism was likely down close to forty percent. “What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“Its a little too early for sex on my face but boy do I want to try it,” Bucky said. Professionalism- zero percent. The bartender tipped his head back and laughed. “What else do you suggest?”</p>
<p>The bartender leaned against the top again, closing in on Bucky’s space. “Hmmm. For you? I would suggest a suck, bang and blow.”</p>
<p>“... that is <em> not </em> a cocktail name,” Bucky insisted, thankful that he learned how to keep his composure because he was pretty sure Steve would have been a blushing mess by now.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, it is definitely a cocktail name. Pain in the ass to make, but I would probably do it for you,” the bartender said. He purposely scanned Bucky, from head to visible torso, then winked. “Want more suggestions?”</p>
<p>“Oh? Got another good one?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“I am sure you have had a blowjob before, I am very much into those when it comes to others,” the bartender said and Bucky had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. “But I dunno. A sit on my face is pretty stellar too.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Bucky said before he laughed. “You know what? Surprise me?”</p>
<p>“Mhhhh, surprise cocks, my favorite,” the bartender said before walking a short distance away. Bucky was still trying to pull the accent, the American with an undertone of…. Hell if Bucky knew, but he knew he liked it. “So- what are you doing in Sweden?” he asked politely.</p>
<p>Bucky knew better than to say too much. He was in Sweden to find a mercenary that Fury was interested in recruiting, or, rather, re-recruiting. Apparently the man had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. years ago, and then dropped; he reemerged, Fury thought, as a mercenary going by the name of Ronin, and the latest intel had said that Ronin was working in Sweden recently. Why Bucky got saddled with the task, he wasn’t quite sure; in fact, he <em> was </em> sure this wasn’t the job for him.</p>
<p>“Job assignment. I work with an investment firm in America and they thought I was the best candidate to come over here, do some scouting, and work for a company for a short time, make sure it’s complying to regulations, blah blah,” Bucky said.</p>
<p>“And they said let’s pick the one who has an absolute murder gaze,” the bartender teased, coming back over with a cocktail glass and setting it down. “Better suited for Germany with that scowl. By the way, since I just made you a dick sucker and all, my name is Nick.” Flirting couldn’t hurt, right? As long as he found out where Ronin was located, Bucky could do whatever the hell he wanted on the side. Choices, that’s what Natasha called them, and Steve highly encouraged them. And this might not be what they meant but Bucky currently didn’t care.</p>
<p>Bucky snorted and picked it up. “James. Are you this forward with everyone that comes through here?” he asked before he took a sip from the drink. Bucky figured it couldn’t hurt- not like he could get drunk anyway.</p>
<p>“Nah. I just have a thing for man buns and pretty blue eyes,” Nick replied. “So… want to tell me why you are really here? Because if some business man from America came in and Stefan grabbed ‘em like he grabbed you, they would have shit their pants.”</p>
<p>“Seeing as, at one point, you were an American, when did you stop being afraid?”</p>
<p>Nick smiled and bit his lip. “Came in here looking for a job. He got in my face, told me Americans weren’t welcome, and I told him that I could give him a mean pussy licker and he lost it. Been friends ever since.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying!” Bucky exclaimed with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Caught me. Not my first bar like this I have worked in,” Nick admitted with a shrug. “One of the mercs here brought me in, told them not to fuck with me because I’m discreet and make hilariously named cocktails.”</p>
<p>“How long did it take you to google search these?” Bucky asked, his finger sliding along the rim of his glass. Nick watched the moment before he looked back up.</p>
<p>“Longer than I want to admit to,” Nick answered with a shrug. “So… you are in a merc bar. Why?”</p>
<p>“Looking for someone,” Bucky answered. “I was told he could help me take down a… target. A large scale target really.” Nick raised an eyebrow. “He goes by Ronin.”</p>
<p>Bucky noticed his surrounding area got a little bit quieter. Nick didn’t seem too bothered, humming a little tune and getting a patron another beer. “Not sure you could afford Ronin to be honest. He’s really picky on his jobs. He can afford to be picky.”</p>
<p>“I have to try,” Bucky said. “Kind of desperate.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” one woman said. “Two weeks ago someone came in here looking for Ronin too. Nick here has his contact info and passed it along. Found out the man was secretly working for Hydra, and the man’s body was found three days later. You don’t want to really know how.”</p>
<p>“Same with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I heard,” another patron pipped in. “Guess they are pegging the guy for something, recruitment or jail time. Ronin found out he worked for the organization and they found that man dead too.”</p>
<p>Bucky wanted to know more details, his nerves building. He hadn’t heard about a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dying, and that was certainly something Steve or Fury would have told him. Unless they thought Bucky could handle it, which he could- he has very rarely failed before, but there was still a chance-</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, I need his help,” Bucky said. “Kinda out of options.”</p>
<p>Nick nodded, more somber than he had been. “I tell you what…” He sighed and grabbed his bottle of water, bringing it over before he pulled out a phone. Bucky watched as his fingers worked. “I’ll send him a text, tell him you are interested. Stick around tonight and maybe he’ll show, maybe he won’t. If he doesn’t, I’ll grab your contact information, pass it along.” He pushed his phone back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“You seem hesitant,” Bucky pointed out.</p>
<p>Nick took a drink from his water and shrugged. Just before he could come back with a response there was a commotion at the other end of the bar, patrons pouring it, and Nick excused himself.</p>
<p>Bucky pulled his phone out against his better judgement. He sent a text to Steve, asking about any rumors of Ronin killing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. A part of Bucky wanted to just ransom Nick- if the flirting continued, Bucky didn’t think it would be hard to convince the guy to come back to his hotel room and then keep him there until Ronin came. It was a risk, pissing off a man like Ronin from the rumors, but Bucky had done it a hundred times over when he was with Hydra. But then he watched Nick, listened to his excited voice as he talked to the others, switching between languages with a wide, bright smile and the idea made Bucky feel sick. He was better than that- maybe just barely, but he was.</p>
<p>Occasionally, Nick would come by, setting a new cocktail down, each with a dirty name. Dick sucker, tie me to the bedpost, blue balls. Each was stronger than the last it seemed, but Bucky powered through. That was, until, something unexpected happened. His chest felt like it was warm, his cheeks burning, and he was pretty sure this was what a buzz felt like. A small part of him worried because that wasn’t his normal, but the other part of him didn’t care, especially when Nick plopped down in the seat next to Bucky, his knees knocking into Bucky’s without a care in the world. Bucky had caught him taking shots with patrons throughout the night as well.</p>
<p>“Hey, you wanna go to a club? Listen to shitty music in a language you don’t know?” Nick asked, turning in his seat and downing two shots in a row.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Bucky said slowly, dragging the word out, the <em> p </em> becoming a pop at the end.</p>
<p>Nick grinned and got up, grabbing Bucky by the front of his jacket to pull him onto his feet. Bucky stumbled and reached out, grabbing Nick’s arms to steady himself. With a loud laugh, Nick turned, slinking an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him close as they walked. He smelled good- it wasn’t some overpowering shit that Bucky was used to smelling nowadays, but something much softer and subtle.</p>
<p>The walk to the club was short, and the music was loud. Nick was fiddling with his ears, grinning before he pulled Bucky out to the dance floor. For a moment Bucky panicked and looked around. He had never been to a club, at least not that he could actually remember, which means he had no idea what the hell he was doing. As he did a brief scan, fingers found their way to his jawline and brought him back to looking at Nick. <em> Don’t overthink </em> he mouthed.</p>
<p>So Bucky didn’t. Nick was the one who set the pace, set the rhythm, something Bucky could easily fall into. Dancing was so much different than before- the closeness, the way grinding up on another person was more than ideal but the standard; it was mind blowing. Maybe it was the alcohol, or how hot it was, or maybe it was that this was the first time since who knows when that Bucky was dancing with someone, and it was someone he <em> wanted </em> to dance with.</p>
<p>Nick dragged Bucky to the bar and ordered something, Bucky couldn’t quite hear him. It was shots. Bucky almost turned it down, almost thought maybe he should go before this became a mistake. But watching Nick take the shot, tipping his head back made Bucky follow through before he set the shot glass down and turned. Nick opened his mouth to say something before Bucky grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, stumbling back and pulling Nick along with him.</p>
<p><em> Outside </em> Bucky mouthed and Nick nodded. Bucky got a good hold of Nick’s hand and pulled him towards the exit. Once outside Bucky didn’t waste a moment, pulling Nick back to his level, pushing him back until he had Nick pinned against the wall. He drew soft moans out of Nick as Bucky’s hands ran over his sides, over his waist, exploring every inch he could before Nick began to do the same.</p>
<p>Bucky took a small step back, needing a moment to clear his head. Nick watched him, the corner of his lip turning up almost hesitantly, his eyes scanning Bucky. “I’ve, uh- I’ve got condoms,” Nick offered. “In my wallet?”</p>
<p>“My hotel is right down the road,” Bucky offered.</p>
<p>Nick stepped up and kissed him again, less rushed this time, less biting. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>It was a drunken mistake, a miscalculation. Casually flirting turned into kissing, turning into barely making back to the hotel with all their clothes on, taking more time than what they needed to. Somewhere back in his head, Bucky knew it was a dangerous game to play- Nick <em> knew </em> his target, and Bucky knew he needed to reign himself in. But every touch felt electric, every kiss on their way to his hotel room became more heated again, more rushed, and those soft noises Nick kept making kept Bucky right on the edge.</p>
<p>It turned into clothes on the ground, Nick’s eyes widened at Bucky’s left arm, his fingers tentatively passing over the plating. Bucky felt his mouth go dry and waited for it- waited for whatever reaction was going to come. Instead, Nick surged forward, pushing Bucky down against the mattress, straddling Bucky’s hips before pulling him in for another kiss. It was just enough for Bucky’s mind to lose itself into the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky woke up with a hiss, light suddenly streaming right into his eyes. He threw a hand over his eyes and groaned. He couldn’t remember the last time his head ached like this, or the last time seeing a light so bright almost made him throat up. In fact, he was more than positive that he was going to throw up if he made any more rushed movement. The room felt like it was spinning still and Bucky wasn’t sure if he should be concerned that he had gotten drunk or happy that somehow he had gotten drunk for the first time since before his world went to shit.</p>
<p>“Did you have a wonderful night?”</p>
<p>Bucky groaned. “Fuck off, Natasha.”</p>
<p>“You know, I would love to congratulate you,” Natasha said and Bucky felt the bed dip. “You smell like a mini-bar.”</p>
<p>“What part of fuck off are you not taking seriously?” Bucky asked, defeated. This was happening, whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>“Judging by this note your booty call left behind, I think you have been fucked well enough.” </p>
<p>Bucky removed his hand from over his eyes and looked at Natasha. Now that he was thinking about it- “...why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Oh… only because of this,” Natasha said. She pulled her phone out, tapped a few times and held it between them.</p>
<p>“<em>Hey Nat! Long time no chat! Hey, so, I’ve got a Mister Bucky Barnes here in a hotel. Kinda got him drunk on the good stuff. No, not our good stuff but Asgardian mead, the only thing capable of getting a super soldier drunk</em>.” Bucky recognized Nick’s voice, although the accent was much more Americanized when he was on the phone. “<em>Hey, do me a solid will you? Make sure he’s okay? I don’t actually know what Asgardian mead does to a guy but he was kinda fucked up last night? I was kinda fucked up too. Way too many shots. Okay, I have a train to catch since clearly Sweden is a bust. I’m sorry, Tasha.</em>”</p>
<p>Bucky looked up at Natasha at the end of the message. “... what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“This is for you as well. Might clear things up.” Natasha held a piece of paper out and Bucky sat up slowly, his stomach churning.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey there, Bucky bear, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So last night was fun. A little too much drinking on both our parts but hey- everyone deserves a good time. And now I feel guilty so I figured I’d leave you with a parting gift. You’ll probably be mad about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My name is Clint Barton, and I am the one everyone has been calling Ronin. I used to work with S.H.I.E.L.D., then I died, but now I’m not dead and seriously- life is confusing as hell. I know you likely won’t understand what I said, I don’t really get it either. But anywho, Fury must have found out I am still alive because he keeps sending people after me. And I guess I’m just not ready to come back yet- not until I figure out some things. As I said, life is complicated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I would like to say that I didn’t know who you were at first. My plan was to get you drunk, figure out what you needed me for, and decide from there to handle it. But then I felt bad about it and wanted to try the mead because you looked happy while tanked. I have literally been carrying a bottle since Thor gave it to me years ago. So then I tried one shot. ONE SHOT. And, well... </em>
</p>
<p><em> I should probably say I am sorry. Last night got out of hand, and I was the idiot that let it get that way. I’m sorry for the annoying speech you are going to get from Fury, and the damages done in the bathroom. In all fairness, shower sex was your idea, and it was possibly the hottest thing I have ever done until you broke the tilting, dropped me, and I am pretty sure I sprained my wrist. That and who in this universe gets bragging rights over sleeping with not one but </em> <em> two </em> <em> of the world’s most deadly assassins? Me. That’s definitely bragging points. Consider me 100% impressed, Barnes.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Look, if you ever want to join the dark side for a bit- sneak out from random hookups or an apology pizza, this is my number. The phone isn’t on all the time, and the location tracker has been nullified so you all cannot find me that way. But hey- maybe the stars will align or some zodiac bullshit magic will happen. I think I might be a Gemini? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Good luck with Fury! Glad I didn’t have to kill you! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Clint </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> PS: Yes, Romanova and I are friends. Yes, we slept together. Yes, she is going to kill me when she finds me because what loser best friend lets his best friend think he’s dead only to pop in with a phone call? I probably (definitely) deserve it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky read the note a few times before he dropped his hands to his lap. Natasha was still standing there, resting most of her weight on one foot with her arms crossed. Bucky stared at her for a moment before he smiled.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I think I like this one,” he commented. Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering in Russian. “I’m not <em> that </em>big of an idiot,” he protested.</p>
<p>Natasha picked the note up with a hint of a smile. It wasn’t her well practiced one she wore in front of the camera or politicians. It was a genuine smile, which put Bucky a little on edge. She rolled up the note and tapped him on the nose with it. “No dating Clint Barton.”</p>
<p>“No dating Clint Barton,” Bucky said, although something in him told him that he wasn’t going to follow through on that promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>